


Il pensait

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), F/M, Français | French, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-23
Updated: 2005-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Premier anime) Seul dans le désert, il pensait...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il pensait

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi, se base sur le premier anime.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Lior, seul, et lorsqu'il traça le symbole maudit, durant tout ce temps où il ne parla à personne et où personne ne lui parla, il pensait, certes, à sa mission, à son Dieu, à ce qu'il défendait, à son frère, à tout ce qui l'avait conduit là.

Mais il ne pensait pas qu'à cela.

Souvent, il se souvenait de la Chimère, celle qu'il avait tuée quatre ans plus tôt. Non, pas tuée : aidée, libérée. Ce monstre créé par un monstre, cette abomination engendrée par l'alchimie.

L'alchimie était le mal. L'échange équivalent, une horreur. Les alchimistes, des monstres des meurtriers.

Pas tous, non. Il y avait les frères Elric, qui étaient différents. Jeunes. Pas vraiment innocents, mais pas mauvais non plus. Ils ne le comprenaient pas. L'aîné le prenait pour un psychopathe. Mais lui avait su les juger. Du moins à peu près.

D'autres fois, il revoyait avec hargne le visage du meurtrier de son frère. Etait-il mort ? Avait-il eu le temps de faire d'autres malheureux ? Des veuves ? Des orphelins ?

Sans doute.

S'il n'était pas mort, et s'il advenait que leurs chemins se croisent… Scar réparerait cette erreur.

Mais, le plus souvent, malgré lui, il ne songeait ni à son frère, ni à la guerre, ni à Ishbala, ni aux alchimistes.

Il pensait à _elles_.

Au point de les voir. De la voir.

C'était d'abord la fiancée de son frère, celle dont il ne voulait plus dire le nom, par honte, c'était d'abord elle qui se présentait à lui. Elle lui parlait, de sa douce voix, comme elle l'avait fait avant, lui racontait des histoires, riait, dansait même… c'était en dansant qu'elle avait envoûté son frère, il s'en souvenait maintenant.

Et peu à peu, sa peau devenait pâle, ses yeux violets, sa robe noire et plus courte, son sourire différent.

Il pensait plus souvent encore à ce monstre qu'à celle qu'il avait aimée.

Un monstre, oui, à l'apparence traîtresse, comme il se le répétait jour après jour.

Il la voyait poser sa main sur son épaule, il sentait son souffle contre sa joue, et se sentait à la fois glacé et bouillant. Cela le dégoûtait.

Oui, il était dégoûté de se rendre compte qu'il avait presque envie de la prendre dans ses bras et d'embrasser sa peau pâle, ses lèvres… il finissait par se dire que le soleil frappait trop fort sa tête, ou qu'Ishbala testait sa volonté.

Ce n'était même pas une femme, c'était un monstre, il le pensait, même si elle avait ses traits, sa voix, elle était différente, elle n'était pas…

Non, il ne s'agissait pas de la même personne, c'était certain.

Alors pourquoi semblait-il que… qu'il… non, ce n'était pas cela. Il ne pouvait pas éprouver les mêmes sentiments pour la copie que pour l'original.

Scar finissait par s'allonger dans le sable un moment pour se reposer, pas dormir, mais simplement se poser, et surtout _ne plus penser à rien_.

**FIN**


End file.
